Now We're Infamous (Ninjago Fan-Fic)
by rainshadow1010
Summary: It's been some time after the preeminent has been defeated, and now the ninja have gone into hiding. Jay doesn't know where any of the others are and fears it is his fault he got them into this mess and now he needs to get them out before Nadakhan turns Ninjago into a living nightmare.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the cover art and they belong to their rightful owners and creators._

 _This takes place immediately after the Ninjago Season 6 sneak peek._

Chapter I

Jay picked his way through a filthy, trash filled alleyway that he had managed to slip into as to not be spotted by the authorities. _Gosh that was a close one!_ He looked back nervously, _too close._ He had almost been caught and all because of a vending machine wouldn't work. Some machines must really hate him for some reason. Jay kicked a stray can crossly, _stupid wish!_ He kicked it again, harder this time, _stupid genie._ Just for good measure this time, Jay picked up the can and threw it to the shadows at the back of the alley. He expected to hear nothing, as the place was full of rubbish that cushioned the impact of the can, but instead a loud metallic clang sounded in the dark.

He flinched. Hopefully no one had heard that, or he would be in some serious trouble. After a moment he relaxed, _no sirens, you're good Jay, everything's good, everything's fine, nothing to worry about…_ Then he realized something, all he could see (well sorta see, as it was night) there was nothing in the alley that was metal, just a bunch of crumpled papers and old filthy cardboard boxes. _Maybe it was just a scrap of steel that it hit,_ Jay told himself, _the power of positive thinking!_ It was no good, as far as he knew this was New Ninjago City and whatever was back there would probably want him dead, a lot of things wanted him dead, in fact he had a _list_ of things that fancied him dead. _Well, there's only one way to find out if I need to add someone (or something) to the directory,_ before he went back there though (you know, just in case something back there really did want to kill him) he would need some sort of weapon. Looking around for a moment he found what looked like a baseball bat (at one point in its life). Holding it up, ready to swing Jay approached the back corner of the alley where he had thrown the can. Halting in front of the can, he looked around nervously; nothing.

With a sigh of relief Jay picked up the can and observed its shiny, dented surface. He had half expected some old nindroid to jump out screaming, "You will die now ninja!" Just then, the cloud covering the moon moved and moonlight bathed the alley in an eerie light and for the first time Jay noticed a tiny silver gleam of something propped up against the corner of the alley, hidden under the litter. Was this what the can had hit? Whatever it was, it definitely was not moving, even Jay could see that. For a moment, Jay considered leaving, but he couldn't just leave it, it was a piece of metal for heavens sake, and he loved metal things! Tossing the can behind him, Jay crouched down and brushed away some of the trash to reveal a tangle of exposed wires, some still sparking weakly. "Brother, what happened here?" Jay muttered to himself examining the severed wires, he could see a hole through the entire thing. "It's as if someone ran this through with a sword…" _But why,_ was really what he wanted to know.

Pushing away more of the boxes and things to reveal more of the machine, and what he saw shocked him. Literally. Jay was so stunned that he had accidentally zapped himself with lightning (that happened a lot). Butterflies (and maybe some moths, who knows?) fluttered around inside of Jay's stomach and a single name flashed in his mind, _Nadakhan._ That djiin had definitely done this, who else? Brushing the thought, Jay refocused. He had to get these wires fixed or he might never see the Titanium ninja again.

 _Thanks for reading, and make sure to post a review! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully withing the next week. :)_


End file.
